In this application we request funding via the Extramural Associates Development Award to establish an Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP) at Bluefield State College (BSC). The purpose of the OSP is to provide comprehensive support to faculty in the successful generation, management, and retention of sponsored programs and generally support the development of externally-funded research at BSC. We have identified six objectives to guide us in purpose, implementation and evaluation of our success: Objective 1: Identify and secure funding source for the establishment of a fully operational Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP) Objective 2: Identify physical space and promote the presence of a fully operational Office of Sponsored Programs Objective 3: Develop and implement research and grant policies and procedures Objective 4: Conduct workshops to train faculty and staff in the four areas of the body of knowledge Objective 5: Increase number of students interested in and actively conducting scientific research Objective 6: Evaluate semi-annually the impact of the establishment of the OSP and research infrastructure to build capacity and sustainability This application will be implemented by Dr. Julie Kalk, who will serve as Extramural Associate and Principal Investigator, and Ms. Sarita Rhonemus, who will act as Program Director. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Bluefield State College seeks funding from NIH through the EARDA to establish an Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP) to manage grants and research administration of the College. The Office will be required to provide training opportunities that will help faculty and staff members put into practice state and federal guidelines as well as policies on managing grants. In this plan, Dr. Julie Kalk is appointed by the College as Extramural Associate (EA) or Principal Investigator (PI), and Sarita A. Rhonemus is delegated as the Project Director (PD/PI). Both have collaborated to prepare this grant application. Dr. Kalk is the designated person to complete the distance learning and two-week residency program at NIH. After training, she, along with Ms. Rhonemus, will be responsible implementing the Institutional Development Plan and evaluating progress made through the five year project period.